rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Grif's Relationships
Grif has many relationships with many of the Red vs Blue characters. Red Team Sarge Sarge despises Grif and constantly threatens to kill him. He does not consider him a good soldier and constantly berates Grif for his laziness, insubordination and forgetting to bring extra ammunition into battle (Grif's duty). He appears to hate Grif being near him, even without Sarge's knowledge, shown in Standardized Testing of Red vs. Blue: Revelation when Sarge says "Why am I so mad all of a sudden?" when Grif runs by. Almost everything Sarge says to Grif is an insult, or involves Grif being the target of a threat. Sarge also appoints Grif as the decoy/sacrifice in all of their plans, such as planning to construct a "Grif Cannon" when assaulting Zanzibar. He does sometimes respect Grif's plans and opinions, such as when Grif plans to assist Caboose in tracking down Tucker so there would be more Blues to kill. In n+1, Sarge doesn't fire when Grif is in the line of fire to the Meta, even though Sarge's shotgun was loaded, and the Meta would have taken most of the blast, showing Sarge does care about Grif slightly, although when he believes Grif died on the cliff, he refuses to look over the edge, hoping that Grif didn't catch a grip. He also has a habit of giving Simmons credit when Grif deserves it. Despite all of this, Grif does seem to legitimately care about Sarge. This is shown when Grif desperately tries to revive Sarge after he is shot in the head by Caboose in How the Other Half Lives of Season 1 of the Blood Gulch Chronicles and in Recovering One, Grif pushes Sarge out of the way of a flaming Warthog when the Meta uses his Brute Shot to toss it at them. Also, in n+1, Grif seems to show worry when Simmons states his belief that Sarge is killing himself by approaching the Meta. Regardless of Grif saying he only acts lazy out of dislike of Sarge, throughout the series Grif demonstrates concern for his commanding officer, and even desire for Sarge's approval at some points. Simmons Simmons and Grif have a somewhat love/hate relationship, and is most likely his most postitive relationship among the Reds. When Sarge gets between them, Grif usually ends up being number two, and constantly insults Simmons for being a kissass. Simmons in turn insults Grif's stupidity and apathy. The two do seem to be friends on some level, often keeping each other company, working together during missions and talking. Simmons does seem to value Grif's life, holding his fire when he stumbled in front of Tex, and risking his own life by diving to save Grif from following the Meta off a cliff, although unsuccessfully. Simmons also seems genuinely upset that Grif "died", talking in a depressed tone and insisting that he look over the edge to make sure Grif is alive, which proves true. Donut Donut seems to like Grif, yet Grif seems to not care for him, holding the opinion that he is unintelligent and annoying. After Donut was crushed by Sister's pelican, Grif even says "What's with all these feelings for Donut?" In Relocated before knowing it was Donut Grif called Donut "Light-Ish Red" Lopez Lopez dislikes Grif simply because of the fact that Sarge programed him to. Not much notable interaction between this two characters has happened. In one instance Grif forgot lopez was a robot showing that they don't interact much. Blue Team Church Church sees Grif as the most potentially dangerous member of Red Team. They also spent some time in prison on Sidewinder. During their imprisonment, Grif showed annoyance at Church's constant complaining, although this may have been more a result of their situation. Though Church says to Simmons (posing as a blue) that he thinks Grif is the smartest member of the team, however as Church knew that it was Simmons, this simply may of been a way to wind him up. However, Church later commented to his teammates that he thought Grif was the "craftiest" member of the Red Team and that they should watch out for him. Tucker During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, nothing really happens between the two. They argue a lot in Recreation, with Tucker hinting (possibley to irritate him) that he had had sex with Sister. However, they seem to have become friends in Revelation even going as far as for Grif to tell him his first girlfriend had a dick. Caboose Grif finds Caboose as an annoying neighbor or friend instead of an enemy. Tex Grif is afraid of Tex, due to her constantly kicking the Red's and Blue's asses. He insulted her when she was the Red's prisoner, saying she wasn't so tough now that her weapon was unloaded, to which Tex casually called him a punk, said she did not require a weapon to kill him, and after Grif mockingly inquired if she would just punch him, made a fake lunge, intimidating him. Later on in Season 3, Grif insulted Tex when she said she lacked the upper body strength to lift the bomb, and Tex later in a rather casual manner after Tucker told her to rip off Grif's arm asked which one was Grif, prompting Grif to identify Simmons as "him." Later on in Season 8, when Tex fought the Reds, it was a recurring gag in the fight that she would usually hit him in the groin through various means, causing Grif so much pain he openly inquired why she didn't kill him before collapsing. To describe their relationship in short, Grif shares the common view that Tex is extremely dangerous and intimidating, and tries to avoid contact as much as possible. Sister Sister and Grif have a stereotypical brother-sister relationship. When she seems to be in danger, Grif will take action and do what he can to ensure her safety. For example, in the "Fight! Fight!" ending of Episode 100, when Grif assumes Tucker to be threatening her, he kills him. When she appears to be dead in Episode 93, Grif grieves for her. However, when he discovered that she was in fact alive and just naked, he calls her a slut, heavily enraged upon seeing her "embarrassing the family," which he seems to care more about than Sister herself. Sheila Due to her constantly attacking the Reds it's safe to assume Grif dislikes her. Once she ran him over causing him to get an organ transplant from Simmons. At one point, when Simmons claims to be seeing Shiela, Grif sees her, but claims Simmons is acting crazy. Freelancer Wyoming Grif likely doesn't like Wyoming due to him leaving him and Church in a cell to rot and shooting the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands. Washington Grif considers Washington an asshole. In Reconstruction Wash seems to have no respect for Grif (or any of the Reds and Blues besides Church for that matter). Maine/Meta In his first encounter with Meta, he mistakens him for a Zanzibar red. He is impressed when Meta is able to lift a Warthog, that is until Meta throws the Warthog, and a variety of other huge objects, right at him. Throughout the rest of the series, Grif is frightend by the Meta. He is still willing to help in the fight against him in n+1. Even before the fight he yells "were gonna fucking die!" showing his fear of The Meta. The Meta almost suceeds and dragging Grif off a cliff before his demise. Other Doc When the Reds first take Doc in as a prisoner he and Grif become friends, but once realizing no one likes him, Doc abandoned him. Later Grif did the same to Doc. C.T. Grif most likely dislikes C.T. due to the fact C.T. lied to them and later on tried to kill him. Category:Relationships